Archibald Warschnauer
Archibald Warschnauer was the 71st/69th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and former Chairman of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei. From 3100 to 3113 he served as the Minister of Infrastructure & Transport of Greater Hulstria. Prior to national office Warschnauer served as the Chief Minister of Hulstria from 3095 to 3100. Warschnauer served as Governor-General of Greater Hulstria from 3113 to 3131 but was defeated in a highly contested election to Spenzer Gordon in the March 3131 general elections; Archibald Warschnauer would go onto defeat Gordon three years later with nearly 60% of the vote in a vigorous campaign. Warschnauer would not run in the 3137 general elections however and announced his political retirement; Dionys Ruediger, the then Vice-Chairman of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei and Minister of Finance, would replace him. His efforts have been credited to have helped save the conservative moment in Hulstria after being weakened by the rise of "New Liberalism" in the late 30th century and to have ensured continued conservative rule in Hulstria for the next 75 years. Under his tenure as the Governor-General Archibald Warschnauer focused his efforts and legislation on nation building home, opting to have the Hulstrian Empire remain out of the various wars that broke out in the continent of Artania. Much of his tenure was marked by the dominance of the FGP and KHP in Hulstrian politics; as a result much of the conservative elite and aristocracy controlled much of the legislation coming in and out of the Imperial Diet. Early Life Governor-Generalship Archibald Warschnauer was election as Governor-General of Greater Hulstria in the March 3113 general elections, defeating Karl Greifberg who staged a brief yet annoying insurgency to Imperial Conservatism in Greater Hulstria three years earlier when he defeated Nicolas Bauer-Chamberlain. Warschnauer viewed Greifberg as a socialist agent and afront to conservatism within the country; he believed that for conservatism to survive the inactivity it has experienced a strong leader (himself) would need to arise and restore the old order. The electorate, fed up with the inaction as well of the various liberal regimes in the last twenty years drove out in drones to support Archibald Warschnauer who would serve for nearly 30 years as Governor-General following his victory here. Foreign Policy Archibald Warschnauer, while not an isolationist, left most of foreign matters to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He believed in strong trade partnerships with north-west Dovani nations like Dranland and with states on Keris. Warschnauer was a strong advocate for the restoration of the House of Santiago in Dranland after the royal family was forced into exile in Hulstria following a rebellion in the 3120s. Warschnauer would opt out though of having Greater Hulstria participating in the Great Artanian War that broke out shortly after the Santiago's exile from Dranland. Domestic Issues Archibald Warschnauer's legacy remains within his vast domestic reforms within Greater Hulstria. He was elected thanks due to his conservative platform that pledged to undue the socialist and liberal laws that had come into play during the previous administrations of Sean Richards and Karl Greifberg. Warschnauer pledged to as well restore the "Hulstrian Old Order", returning Hulstria to its glory days of continuous conservative rule. In one of his first pieces of law was to privatise education in Greater Hulstria by entering pre-school education to the private sector as well as the greater education system. The Governor-General did leave some government involvement in education, leaving programs to help low-income citizens see through their children in private education. His liberal counterparts had bashed him for having the government have such a limited role in education and claimed the Hulstrian education system would fail under his administration. By the end of his tenure though education costs for families decreased and college admission was up, as well as graduation rates in secondary schooling ensuring the Governor-General a large victory on this issue; conservatives applauded the reforms to education, saying the success in the end proved their policies were superior to that of liberal ones on the matter. Warschnauer's policies on private education would continue in the Imperial Crownlands for the next several decades, even after his retirement. Warschnauer was noted for his heated and lengthy debates with the Liberale Partei der Hulstria in the Imperial Diet over legislation. The sides in particular had heated exchanges over the issue defense and the weapons industry. The Liberale Partei der Hulstria had sought to cut down weapons trade with allies such as Luthori but the Imperial Conservatives composed of the FGP and the KHP quickly killed those efforts. The Imperial Conservatives would go onto remove restrictions on Hulstrian defense industries, allowing for private sector investment, and increased loans to aerospace companies in Budenlar through the Ministry of Trade & Industry. Relations with the Monarchy Archibald Warschnauer was a stern monarchist and strong advocate for the House of Rothingren-Traugott in Greater Hulstria. He believed in a strong monarchy in Hulstria and for an active role for the Emperor within the government. Influenced by the Reinhardt school of thought which advocated for "international monarchism" Warschnauer believed heavily in the Hulstro-Trigunian personal union and sought to increase royal power within the colonies concering appointments of officials. As Governor-General of Greater Hulstria Archibald Warschnauer served under Heinrich III and Alexander II. Personal Life & Political Views Archibald Warschnauer was married to Angelika Landfermann and the couple had two children. Warschnauer came from an elite, conservative backround; his parents were fairly wealthy and Warschnauer was raised within the Hulstrian aristocratic life. He was a life long conservative and as a young adult was very active within the conservative circles in the Hulstrian Crownland, eventually making his way in the ranks of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei. As Governor-General he was known for his very conservative views on policy and the Monarchy. Category:The Fascist Authority Party